Super Family
by InvaderGirl8664
Summary: When M'gann finds out that she is pregnant she doesn't know how to tell her boyfriend, Conner. And how will Conner react when he finds out he's gonna be a dad!
1. Chapter 1

Hope you like this. Has to do with Spitfire and SuperMartian. Young Justice belongs to DC.

**Chapter 1:**

"_Pregnant!?_" M'gann cried. She was in her bathroom looking down at the pink test reading positive. She couldn't believe that she was pregnant she wasn't any of this, how is she going to tell Conner that she is gonna have a child. She didn't want to believe it she threw the test away and closed the door behind her. She walked into the living a sat on the couch. Conner walked into the room and saw her watching her shows.

"M'gann!" Conner yelled, as he jumped over the couch.

"Yes Conner?" M'gann asked.

"What took you so long to get out of the bathroom?" he asked.

"U-uhh.." M'gann just didn't know what to say she didn't want to tell Conner that she could be pregnant."It's none of your business. Lady privacy!"

"Okay! Okay! You wanna go catch a movie later or..?" Conner said.

"No thanks Superboy, I'm gonna go see what Artemis was doing later."

"Okay. I'm gonna go chill with the guys. I'll see you later M'gann." Conner said as he kissed her goodbye. She looked to see to make sure that he left, she heard the front door close. She jumped off the couch and grabbed the house phone and dialed Artemis"s home phone number.

_Ring...Ring...Ring...Ring..._

"Hello?-" Artemis answered.

"Artemis? It's me M'gann_"

"Hey M'gann what's up?-"

"Ah...you free later or no?-" M'gann asked.

"Well I have to go to the doctors later, if you wanna come you can.-"

"Great! Cause I really REALLY need to talk to you.-"

"You okay?-"

"I don't know that's why I wanna talk to you face to face.-"

"Okay. I'm about to head out the door so I'll come and get you._"

"Got it. Bye-" as M'gann hung up the phone. She quickly grabbed her things and waited for Artemis. She didn't know how to tell Artemis that she could be pregnant, even though that she knew that she was pregnant too. She saw her car pull up and M'gann locked her front door behind her.

"Hey Artemis." M'gann said all shaky

"Hey M'gann. What's up?" she answered.

"Where Wally?"

"He's hanging with Superboy, Robin, Kaldur, and Jamie. Why?" She asked.

"Do you think your doctor can look at me?"

"Yeah of course she c- OH MY GOD M'GANN ARE YOU PREGNANT!" Artemis yelled

"I don't know." she blushed "I took a test this morning and it said positive. So I don't I am." M'gann answered.

"Don't worry, She'll take care of you."

"who's your doctor again."

"Black Canary."

"Oh...Okay..." M'gann said nervously as they drove off.

**Now I really hope you guys like this story. Its new and its just a start so yeah...HOPE YOU LIKE IT! Also They Don't Know About Us will be posted by May 30th.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:The Real Answer**

.M'gann closed Artemis's car door and walked with her into the tall building.

"You okay M'gann?" Artemis asked.  
"Just a little. I mean if I'm really am pregnant, how am I gonna tell Conner and we're not even married!" M'gann cried.  
"It's alright." Artemis tried to comfort her.  
"Artemis...you and Wally are married, your gonna have a child. I'm still dating Conner and I'm not ready." M'gann said nervously.  
"Don't worry Black Canary is a good doctor. She'll take care of you."  
"Okay..." They walk into the big doors. They say down and waited for Dinah to call them in. M'gann just looked around she saw little kids playing with the toys in the corner while their mothers were waiting to be called in.  
"Artemis Crock?" Dinah called.  
"C'mon M'gann." Artemis said.  
M'gann walked in with her and Dinah closed the door behind her.  
"Hello Artemis and M'gann?"  
"Black Canary I brought M'gann with me because she thinks she is pregnant." Dinah looked at her in surprise. "Really?"  
"Yeah, I mean I took a test this morning and it read positive, I don't know if it's true or not." M'gann said.  
"Well let's have a look." She walked her over to the chair and turn on the sonogram. She put the cold liquid on her lower abdomen. Dinah looked to see if she saw anything.  
"Ah ha. There we go." She pointed to a small circle in the corner of the screen. M'gann was shocked she was really pregnant. "You are pregnant my dear. Congrats."  
"Thanks..." Sighed M'gann.  
"Your so happy there. I though u be."  
"She doesn't know how to tell the father." Artemis explained.  
"Well who's the father?" Dinah asked.  
"Superboy..." M'gann cried as a tear went slowly down her face.  
"Oh I see what going on here. It's okay. I bet you he'll be happy when you tell him."  
"But I'm scared! I'm not ready to be a mother! And we're not even married!" M'gann sobbed.  
"It's alright. Just think the baby will be half Martian, half Krytonian, and half human too." Artemis said.  
"Your not helping." Cried M'gann.  
"M'gann it will be alright, I'm telling you he will be glad you told him. " Dinah said as she placed her hand on her shoulder."Now just relax."  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
Artemis drove her home to tell Superboy the good news.  
"You want me to come in and help you with anything M'gann?" Artemis asked.  
"No thanks…I have to tell him on my own. I don't know how he'll act?" M'gann said nervously.  
"M'gann don't worry. I bet you he'll be happy you told him. " Artemis said.  
"I hope your right…"


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Superboy, I'm having a baby! **

M'gann closed her front door behind her and blew out a huge puff of air. She threw her bag and keys down and went into the bathroom. She looked in the mirror and saw that her skinny form would be lost.

"Okay." She said to her self "Conner will be home in a few hours. How do I tell him..." She placed her green Martian finger on the side of her lip. "Conner I'm...no I can't just tell him straight out. Oh man. This is gonna be hard!"

A few hours later Conner walked through the front and dropped his keys in the key bowl.

"M'gann I'm home!" Yelled Conner.

"Hey babe." M'gann said as she kissed him.

"How was Artemis? Does she know what she's having?" He asked.

"She good and no, Conner I got something to tell you." Sighed M'gann.

"What's wrong babe?"

"I-I'm pregnant. I took a test this morning and it said positive and-and I didn't believe it so I went with Artemis to the doctor, and Black Canary said I was pregnant. Please don't get mad at me." Cried M'gann. Conner just looked at her with an surprise face, and he walked over towards her. He placed his hand on her soft green cheek and wiped off the tears.

"I'm not mad. I'm glad you told me. M'gann that's great!" Conner said happily.

"Really!"

"Yeah. Wally gonna be a father soon and so well I I'm so happy for you!" Conner said happily

"But I thought you'd be angry and storm out of this place." M'gann cried. She wiped off some of the flowing tears.

"M'gann, I will always be by your side. I love you, and I love my son or daughter." Conner laughed as he placed his hand over her stomach. He kissed her and she kissed back. "Love you Conner." as she hugged him.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: I'm gonna be a Dad!**

The next day Conner woke up and made breakfast for M'gann. M'gann walked out of their room rubbing her crazy morning hair.

"Morning Babe." Conner said giving her a kiss and a morning hug. "What's wrong."

"I don't feel so great." M'gann said rubbing her stomach.

"Baby maybe your hungry."

"No I feel like I'm gonna throw up though. M'gann said holding her mouth. She ran to the bathroom and Conner ran with her.

"M'gann you-" he was cut off by her vomiting.

"Told you." She said trying to catch her breath.

"You alright! You need me to call somebody?" Conner asked all worried.

"Yeah, Artemis."

"Sure." Conner grabbed the house phone and dial her number.

"Hello-" Wally answered.

"Wally, hey is Artemis around?-"

"Yeah she is. Why what's wrong?-" he asked.

"M'gann wants to talk to her.-"

"GIVE ME THE PHONE!-" Conner heard in the background. "Hey.-" Artemis answered.

"M'gann is right here. Hold on.-" he handed her the phone. "Hi-"

"You okay?-"

"No. I'm throwing up! I'm i losing the baby!?-" cried M'gann.

"No M'gann, it means it's growing and it needs room to grow in. It's called morning sickness-"

"Morning sickness!?-"

"Yeah you'll have that for a little bit.-"

"So I'm fine?-"

"Yes M'gann. Don't worry your fine.-"

"Okay...-" M'gann hung up the phone and laid on the couch.

"Is everything okay?" Conner asked.

"Yeah. Artemis said it's just morning sickness."

"Morning sickness?"

"Yeah. She said it's normal."

"Alright." Conner said giving her a kiss on her forehead.

? ﾟﾌﾟ? ﾟﾌﾟ? ﾟﾌﾟ? ﾟﾌﾟ? ﾟﾌﾟ? ﾟﾌﾟ?

Later on that day Conner went to go see Wally and the guys.

"Yo what's up Superboy." Wally said.

"Wally, you know not to call me that!" Bellowed Conner. Wally stood back.

"Conner, you okay? Is something going on between you and M'gann." Kaldur asked.

"Yeah...this maybe a surprise to you guys."

"What?" Wally asked.

"I'm gonna be a Dad soon." Conner told them.

"M'gann is pregnant!" Wally yelled.

"Yes dummy!" Conner said making a fist.

"Congrats Conner!" Congratulated Kaldur.

"Thanks."

"So your gonna be a father huh? Welcome to the club now!" Wally said laying a hand over his shoulder. "You and me were gonna be dads. I bet you can't wait?"

"Actually I'm a little scared." Conner said.

"Scared? What are you scared of Conner?" Kaldur asked.

"I'm just scared of that my son or daughter is not gonna like me, or become a villain, or act like me." Conner said folding up his arms.

"Dude. It's not gonna matter." Wally said.

"M'gann doesn't know that. She's scared, I know that." Conner said.

"She must be scared. A Martian can be very scared with this." Kaldur said.

"Yeah.." Conner said looking at the floor. "I don't know how she's gonna tell her uncle, Martian Manhunter. Also how can I tell Superman and Batman that me and M'gann are gonna be parents?" Conner said worrying that they would kick them off the team.

"Conner. Artemis is still on the team, I'm still on the team. You just have to tell them that you have to take care of M'gann. Batman won't care, he has to worry about Nightwing handling the Joker. He's still a little sad about Tim." Wally said.

"Plus, Superman has to take care of Lois Lane remember she having her son soon." Kaldur said.

"Yeah maybe your right."

"If you want we will be by your side when you tell them." Kaldur offered.

"Thanks."


	5. Chapter 5

**chapter 5: How are we gonna tell them? **

Conner walk in that evening seeing M'gann sleeping on the couch. She was so quiet that the only thing you heard was the tv. He sat down on the floor and placed his hand on her red hair and played with her hair. She slightly opened her eyes to see Conner playing with her hair.

"Hey...your home..." She said as she stretched.

"Yeah. I'm home. How was your day?.." Conner asked.

"Good. Artemis and Zantanna came and visit me." She said.

"That's good." Conner said as he walked to the kitchen."Hey M'gann?"

"Yeah?"

"How are we gonna tell your uncle?" Conner asked.

"M-my uncle? I was gonna talk to him tomorrow about it." M'gann answered."The bigger question is how are we gonna tell Superman and Batman?"

"I don't know...Kaldur and Wally were coming with me to tell them." Conner said looking all concerned.

"That's great. I'll come too. I'm sure Artemis will want to come to." said M'gann as she placed her green hand on his shoulder.

"Babe, you should stay here. That way I know your safe. Also I don't want you to get upset in front of batman..and superman.." Sighed Conner.

"Conner. I know your not a big fan of superman but you gotta tell him that he'll be part of our family." M'gann said.

"I know...that's the thing I don't know how he'll react. Will he be ashamed of me? Or will he not even put in anymore missions?"

"Super-"

"M'gann. I'm scared about become a father. I'm afraid that our son or daughter won't like me or become a villain like joker, or even...become like me." He said as he flopped on the couch and placed his hands on his head.

"Superboy, our child will not be like that. I'm pretty sure that he or she will like you, plus they can help us on missions." M'gann said sitting next to him.

"Hmm." He sighed.

"C'mon I made cookies, let's eat." M'gann said as she graben his hand and brought him to the kitchen. He let go of her hand and grabbed her lower abdomen. She squealed, he pulled her closer.

"Conner you know I can't do anything sexual now that I'm pregnant." M'gann said as she wrapped her arms his neck.

"I know but I can still kiss you thought." Conner laughed, as he kissed her.

"Okay yeah that's true." M'gann laughed as she kissed back."I love you Superboy."

"I love you too." Conner said back.


End file.
